warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icecloud
Icecloud is a white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Power of Three ''The Sight :Icekit is born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt, along with one littermate, Foxkit. :Jaykit accidentally steps on her and her brother while he was playing with his siblings. She had her brother are seen then with Ferncloud as she tried to persuade them to try a thrush. On the day of Hollykit's apprentice ceremony, she and Foxkit are seen saying good-bye to her. Icekit asks if Hollykit would come back and tell them what it was like to be an apprentice. :A while later, it is mentioned by Leafpool that she and Longtail had both developed a sore throat. :After she has recovered, Hollypaw instructs her and Foxkit on how to counter attack each other while they were play fighting. When Icekit notices Firestar approaching them, she becomes very nervous, her voice going to a whisper. She seems astonished to find that Hollypaw doesn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore. :When the Clan hears that dogs are attacking WindClan, Ferncloud shields Foxkit and Icekit, worried for them. Later on, Ferncloud gets sick and is forced to stay in the nursery, leaving Daisy to take care of Icekit and Foxkit. She and her brother are then seen being chased by Birchfall and Berrypaw until the cats had to leave for warrior duties. :During the Daytime Gathering, she and Foxkit have to stay in camp, and to keep them busy, Ferncloud sends them on a scavenger hunt for a beetle, a fly, and some moss. Dark River :She remains in the nursery along with her brother Foxkit most of the time. :She teases her brother about being greedy when Foxkit complained about being hungry and cuffed him on the ear. Daisy uses her tail to keep them from getting in the way when Firestar calls a Clan meeting. She is later seen playing with Foxkit, and then with Lionpaw. Ferncloud shoos them out of the nursery as Graystripe and Millie came over to reinforce the nursery in preperation of battle. :As Hollypaw and Cinderpaw began playing with a ball of moss, Icekit and Foxkit dashed over, asking to play. She and Foxkit end up starting a play fight over who got the ball first. Hollypaw grabbed the moss and tossed it over their heads to Cinderpaw. She and Foxkit tried grabbing it as it went over their heads. Foxkit then tackles Hollypaw, with Icekit grabbing the moss. She and Foxkit end up gaining up on Hollypaw, yowling that she was a WindClan invader. Outcast :Icekit and Foxkit finally reach their sixth moon. Dustpelt and Ferncloud lead them out of the nursery and over to the Highledge. Half way there, however, Icekit got over excited and had to be calmed by her father. Icekit then becomes Icepaw and her mentor is Whitewing; Icepaw would be her first apprentice. :Icepaw is later seen complaining about how she couldn't go to the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains with the other cats. Whitewing kindly tells her that her turn might come another day. Eclipse :After the return of the ThunderClan cats from the mountains, Icepaw goes on her first hunting patrol with Whitewing, Lionpaw, and Ashfur. She admits to Lionpaw that she was nervous after he helped her. The patrol then goes to the Ancient Oak, with Icepaw asking to hunt every other step along the way. Whitewing decides to hunt in a clump of ferns and adjusts Icepaw into a hunting crouch. Moments later, she catches a tiny vole and her mentor praises her for such a good catch. When Lionpaw catches a thrush with an unusually large leap, Icepaw is amazed and talks about it until they go back to camp. When she comes back to camp, all of the apprentices celebrate her first catch, and Icepaw offers it to Mousefur, to which the elder kindly accepts. :When Cinderpaw brings honey to the apprentices' den, she has few licks of it and is surprised when she finds that it had no taste. She is then seen coming home from her first dawn patrol with Whitewing trying to quiet her. Icepaw protests, saying that had only wanted to come with Graystripe to report to Firestar. She is shocked when Foxpaw announces that he wants his warrior name to be 'Foxcatcher,' telling him that it was a horrible name. She then says that she wants her warrior name to be 'Icestorm.' :When a loner, Sol, comes to the ThunderClan camp, Firestar introduces cats to him at his request. Icepaw then happily introduces herself to him. She and Foxpaw then sneak away while they were supposed to be training and eavesdrop as Sol warned Leafpool and Jaypaw about a coming eclipse. Jaypaw catches them and sends the two away. :That night, Lionpaw snaps at her and Foxpaw for keeping him awake with their whispering. Moments later, he tells them to be quiet again, but they protest that it wasn't them. Lionpaw goes outside and sounds that alarm that they were being invaded. Icepaw and Foxpaw immediately rush out of the den to defend their Clan. :After WindClan leaves camp, but not ThunderClan territory, Icepaw is assigned to stay in camp to protect the kits and elders, while Foxpaw went out to the battle with Dustpelt. She is seen pacing outside and scenting the air for enemy cats that might be nearby. Later, when the eclipse starts, she gets terrified and asks to hide in the nursery. :When Squirrelflight is fatally wounded battle, she, Foxpaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw are assigned to build a nest around her, as she couldn't be moved. The next day, Foxpaw shows her the battle moves he used in the battle, and Icepaw wistfully tells him that she wished she could been there. Long Shadows :She is mostly seen with her brother, Foxpaw, and spends lots of time fetching fresh bedding for the elders or for the sick cats and isn't happy when Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw come from ShadowClan. Sunrise :When Whitewing became a queen, Brackenfur took over her mentoring. Both she and Foxpaw are one step closer to becoming warriors. Firestar makes a comment about Icepaw, saying that "We'll have to have another warrior ceremony soon." In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :In between ''Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice, she and her brother were made warriors. :Icecloud is seen with Berrynose, who was busy bragging to her just before they went to fetch water from the lake for the Clan. Later, she is seen with her brother, Foxleap, asking Dovepaw if she had a dream from StarClan that showed her what was blocking the water. Jayfeather stops Dovepaw from answering and tells them to go back to their duties. As they walk away, Icecloud complains to Foxleap that he spoke to them like he was their mentor. :She is later seen arguing with Breezepelt about where their territories ended. She is then seen on patrol with Squirrelflight and Rosepetal. Character Pixels File:Icecloud.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Icecloud(W).png|Warrior Family Father: :DustpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :FerncloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncle: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Ravenpaw Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Status Unknown Grandmother: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephew: :Toadstep: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brightheart: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Thornclaw: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderheart: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Whitewing: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed Tom kit: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-kit: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors